


Warmer When I'm With You

by kkeuchi



Category: BTOB, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: Jungkook only sleeps in his boxers, regardless of the season, weather and place.His boyfriend Sungjae has no problem with this; until they stumble outside in the cold autumn winds due to a fire drill in the apartment...And there's only one shirt.For two people.





	Warmer When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [differentdiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentdiff/gifts).



> idk how many people actually track the yookkook tag so yeah if you read this lmk, it'll be a pleasant surprise.
> 
> also I'll gift this work to differentdiff because as the president of the yookkook club, this is my way of schmoozing up to the boss

A sharp shrilling noise is to be heard throughout Sungjae's and Jungkook's shared apartment. Sungjae starts awake having only slept a few hours prior because of his late night shift.

"Jungkook, wake up, there's a fire alarm." Jungkook moves around but ends up burrowing deeper into the blankets and bed.

Sungjae ends up kicking him awake, and Jungkook groans, rubbing his bruises that are already forming.

They hurriedly go outside, only stopping to put on their shoes and nothing else.

While it was very warm in their apartment and under the cover, the cold autumn winds are a different story. They each wore shorts to sleep and Sungjae had a t-shirt on. Whereas Jungkook was shirtless. 

As they stand outside with Sungjae leaning on a railing and Jungkook pressed tightly against his front, Sungjae could see Jungkook shivering. The shorter of the two quickly flips around and presses himself even closer to the taller.

"Hey there handsome, mind stripping and giving me your shirt?" Jungkook curls his fingers around his face, head in Sungjae's chest. Sungjae has his strong arms wrapped around his waist and he's leaning down.

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't keep my loved one warm?"

"A bad one." Jungkook cheekily grins. "So, good boyfriend, hand it over."

Sungjae's body always did run warmer than Jungkook's so he takes off his white t-shirt that he was wearing to sleep. Jungkook steps back and quickly slips it over his head, the shirt just showing the hem of his boxers.

 "Our eighty year old neighbour is staring at me. Or rather, my abs."

Their neighbour is indeed looking at Sungjae's abs, looking far more awake than someone who claims to need ten hours of sleep each night.

"Come back here Jungkookie, you gotta keep me warm."

"Oh so now you have problems with showing everyone your abs? You're always shirtless walking around our apartment."

Regardless, Jungkook returns back into his arms. Where his back is tightly pressed to Sungjae's abs to hide them and for warmth.

"Says the one that's always sleeping shirtless! It is almost winter and you still can't be bothered to sleep wearing a shirt!" Sungjae snorts. "And, that's because you're the only person I would ever want to show them too."

"That's because my very good boyfriend is always warm, and presses me close when we're sleeping together. I wear one of your shirts when you're working night shifts." The shorter smiling as he says this.

Sungjae softens at the confession, knowing Jungkook does get lonely and cold without him. Jungkook still smiling, looks back and presses a quick kiss to his jaw.

"It's okay my lovely boyfriend, you keep me close enough when you're here to always keep my heart warm."

Unable to handle such a cute Jungkook, he flips him around and presses soft kisses all over his face. Jungkook's giggling and pushing him away but he really doesn't want Sungjae to stop.

The knowledge that Jungkook would always want him sent a warmth through his chest and muddled his head with a sweetness far too great to describe.

Finally they're allowed back inside the apartment complex and they quickly return to bed to catch a few more hours of sleep.

Sungjae's already under the covers with Jungkook trailing after him. He slips into Sungjae's arms and before he can get comfortable, he suddenly sits up.

"Wait, I'll be too warm in the middle of the night." He explains and quickly takes off Sungjae's shirt and throws it on the ground.

He quickly nestles himself back into Sungjae's arms and presses his face into Sungjae's neck.

"Night Sungjae." 

"Good night Jungkookie." 

The two quickly drift off to dreamland, perfectly warm and content in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello this is my formal application to join the yookkook club. So yeah, this is just to show I'm here for it and L I V I N G for yookkook. I even started a wip for yookkook but I really wanted to post something (tbh it was gonna be angst, because literally the other three fics are all fluff and I just wanted to cause some pain ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
